Spoilers Haru Yukima
'More about Haru' 'Appearance' Haru is a middle-sized young man with very fine features and curly, mid-length light brown hair. 'Background and family' Although Haru originally loved playing the piano, his family put so much pressure on him that he started to hate it on the inside. That's also why he was sort of relieved when he realized that there would be no concerts, competitions or fans putting pressure on him anymore. But once he started getting used to the New World, he understood that music was a part of his nature that was impossible to deny for him... 'Personality' Haru is depicted as intelligent but bratty, snobby and reserved. In the beginning, he absolutely doesn't care about his teammates' well-being and acts negatively towards them. Only later on, during their adventure in the mainlands of Kanto, Haru realizes thanks to Hana that he is still a musician to the very core, even though he tried denying it from himself. After that, he starts to open up towards others and cares for his teammates much more, especially towards Hana, Koruri and Aramaki. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Haru is a 16-year-old child-prodigy pianist who can also play various other instruments such as the ocarina. As the story develops onward, he also learns to turn various materials of the nature around him into music instruments. Haru's beautiful music often acted as a guidepost for his friends and also helped console Koruri's heart. 'Past' (before being frozen) Apart from Haru taking part in various concerts and the like, not much is known about his past. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) Haru's first appearance was in the Early Spring arc, Chapter 6 "Hana", when he gave the "return" signals for his teammates to stop their food search on Insects Island. He didn't play much of a role in the story until they reached the mainland of Kanto, where Haru and Hana found an old pipe organ. The young pianist couldn't resist playing it and performed "Bridge Over Troubled Water" by Simon and Garfunkel. The music helped drive away the water nymphae hunting after them and guided the teammates who had gotten lost in the area to their location. When Hana fell ill and ran away from the camp Team Spring had set up, Haru and Aramaki followed her. They eventually found a cure to the Redskin Disease thanks to the dogs, and Haru realized that nature itself was full of beautiful music when he was listening to the sound of rain. Later on, they came across Team Autumn in the ruins of Ryugu Shelter. Haru was kidnapped by Ryuusei in order to force Hana to search for food supplies to provide Kurumi's group with them. Haru managed to free himself from the ropes holding him thanks to Dai and Batsu and eventually made up with Ryuusei's group. While waiting, he played "Going Home", which turned out to be the decisive hint for Hana in her search to find a way out of the crumbling shelter. Tragically, "Going Home" also was part of Team Summer A's trauma because it was the song Kaname played as the seven remaining candidates all returned to the meeting room after their cruel test. When the mixed group left Ryugu Shelter and recovered from the adventures inside, Haru played the song once again and so involuntarily led the sharp-eared Summer A members to their place. Listening to the song made the traumatized group so mad that Ango in the beginning mistook the young musician for being related to their teachers, and destroyed Haru's ocarina. After hearing about Acari X, Ango tried to shoot Ran because of the possibility of her being a potential carrier, but hit Izayoi instead who had shielded her with his body. In order to not expose themselves any longer to a possible infection herd, Team Summer A retreated. The death of their guide made Team Autumn reconcile with each other. They then joined Hana's group and travelled towards Team Spring's base because they wanted to find a safe place for Kurumi to give birth to her child. But as they returned to the base, they found it completely destroyed by a landslide and all her friends gone. They eventually realized Team Summer A had captured Momotaro. While Hana and the others set out to rescue the kid, Haru found a natural charcoal chimer instrument and played on it. The music was heard by Koruri who'd been scouting the area. She was immediately fascinated by Haru's music and the young musician no less fascinated by the "beautiful angel who fell down from the sky and predicted the weather". But as the rest of the team found out about his meetings with Koruri, they captured the small woman to use her as a hostage against Team Summer A. The White Piranha Bats' attack, however, forced them all to work together in order to ward off this new threat. Haru found out that playing the chime caused the bats to fall to the ground because their sonar system got messed up. So they lured a very large number of them to the place with the charcoal chime and Haru played "The Bat" by Johannes Strauss II, bringing them all down. After that, Hana's group and Team Autumn decided to live with Team Summer A because many of them had been injured severely by the bats. However, Ango and Ryou disliked it very much that Haru got quite close to Koruri and even went out with her at night. Ryou eventually tried to kill Haru by pushing him into a swamp. But fortunately, Hana found him due to the sounds Haru made with his drum sticks, and rescued him. Later on, when Hana went missing and Ango and Ryou got exiled, Haru decided to stay with Koruri at Team Summer A's base instead of accompanying Aramaki on his voyage. When a forest fire destroyed their place, the entire community travelled towards the coast to escape it and came across Kaname Mozunoto who tried to boss them around right away. Haru's lively temparament resurfaced once more as he tried to slap Kaname for putting pressure on Koruri and yelled at the former teacher, telling him off and making the other Summer A members realize that "no" was an option as well. 'Further information' Most of the songs Haru's playing are listed here. Return to Haru Yukima Return to Team Spring Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Spring Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums